Light of the Moon
by Blissful Tragedy
Summary: Diana reminisces before her acceptance into the League.


I don't own League of Legends.

* * *

Sometimes, all a person ever wants is acceptance. Even if it's only one other person, all they want is for someone to understand them. Diana walked through empty streets just outside of the Institute of War. It was a dark night underneath a waxing crescent moon. It was these nights that she lived for. As the Scorn of the Moon, she appreciated these nights. She could clearly see it, her symbol of power, floating in the night sky. It almost beckoned to be seen.

But no matter how much she tried, no one would take notice of it.

Tomorrow was her League Judgement. She did not know if she would be able to face whatever lay within. It was forbidden to talk about it. The only thing she heard was that it was terrifying. That they felt broken down, torn apart and inspected. Despite all she did to brace herself, she still felt herself shudder at the thought. Not knowing what to expect or how to feel, she felt as if she was cast into the dark.

With her position as a worshiper of the Moon, she was never really in the dark. Even in the darkest of nights, the faint light of the moon was always there to guide her way. With the moonlight guiding her, she walked to an open field. She had not found the time to find an inn to rest at yet, so for the night, she would be sleeping in the open. It was nothing new to her though. Some nights, she preferred this to sleeping in a room where it was impossible to gaze at the moon and bathe in its light.

She would also always find time to brood. Her past made that easy.

* * *

"The moon does not have the same power as the sun," explained the elders of the Solari. "That much has always been clear to us."

"That doesn't make sense though. Why?" Diana wanted to understand more, but no one would explain further. This time would not be an exception.

"Quiet girl. We will speak no more of this." It was always like this. She would often look to the wisest elder for comfort.

"No one else will explain to me, why won't anyone tell me, Elder Sulabo." Only he would be able to understand her.

"I'm not sure anyone truly knows the answer. Maybe you should try the archives. I'm sure what you find would be a great benefit to the Solari." She admired the great things he did for the Solari and wanted to be like him someday, so she took his words to heart like a child.

For years, she spent her time locked up in the Solari archives. Unlocking hint after hint, until she found her way to a musty tome with a circular symbol on it, written in some kind of code. After much hard work, she cracked it and found a valley hidden not far from her home. She entered it and approached the inner shrine. She knew she had found it and that she was right.

"This is...everything I've worked for," she thought to herself. It was as if she was finally rewarded for her work. Clothes belonging to those who worshiped the moon, and a weapon that resembled a crescent scythe. She felt pride when she changed into the garments and picked up the scythe. She would have something to show to her elders.

When she got back, she could finally explain to them.

"People used to worship the moon too," she explained to them. "It gave them light when the dark was overwhelming and guidance to those who couldn't see."

The elders all looked shocked. They didn't know how to respond to Diana's new found discovery. They were speechless, until one of them yelled out.

"Heretic! You are no Solari!"

Diana's heart beat quickly.

"What...what do you mean?"

"You have betrayed the sun and have shamed the Solari. You will be punished!"

Everywhere, yells of "heretic" could be heard, almost as if people were cheering for her death. The din overwhelmed her. All she wanted was for the moon to be accepted alongside the sun and for people to understand her, and now they were proclaiming her a heretic.

"Elder Sulabo...please, tell them I'm not a heretic."

"Don't speak to me, scum."

Diana crashed into the ground, her legs too weak to carry her up.

They immediately carried her to the execution grounds. She called on the strength of the moon to escape her bindings and, with the Lunar Scythe, promptly massacred every Solari elder. She was finally free.

* * *

She lay on the grass waiting for the day to begin as to enter her judgement, but second thoughts filled her mind.

What if it was too much for her? What if she couldn't do it?

As she lay in her thoughts, a young boy approached her.

"Did you come here to watch the moon too?" he asked. He lay down in the grass, staring up at the sky.

"It's the best place to lay down and look up," she replied.

"The moon makes me feel calm. It always felt like it was guiding and protecting me, but I don't know why. My parents say I'm crazy when I say that though."

That was when she knew. She could not afford to fail the League Judgement. Not when there were children like him searching for guidance. She could not fail ask long as some people remained confused over the nature of the moon. She would enter the League of Legends and teach the world about the moon's power.

And as for herself, she finally found her acceptance.


End file.
